five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Cero
Cero (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"; Viz "Doom Blast") is an attack used by Menos, Arrancar, and Visored. Description The practitioner fires a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. While in most cases it is fired from the mouth, some Arrancar and Visored can fire Cero from their hands, fingers, and other parts of their bodies. This often requires the user to take on a specific pose, with Coyote Starrk being the only exception. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user (i.e., the stronger the user, the stronger the attack), and there are some Arrancar who have come up with their own variation of Cero. The charging and firing time for Cero varies greatly, from charging relatively fast to firing it to instantaneously firing one without much charging. Despite the damage it can cause at long range distances, Love Aikawa states the damage which a Cero causes as an explosion is more dangerous when used at close range. Colors Most Cero are a red color when used by Hollows, Visored or Arrancar. While most Cero are commonly red/crimson, several Arrancar have shown various colors. Crimson/Red: Edrad Liones, Di-Roy Rinker, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Arturo Plateado, Lisa Yadōmaru, Menoly Mallia, Yammy Llargo Yellow: Shawlong Koufang, Nakeem Grindina, Yylfordt Granz Blue: Green: Kensei Muguruma, Choe Neng Poww, Ulquiorra Cifer Purple/Violet: Baraggan Louisenbarn Pink: Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Szayelaporro Granz Lime-Green: Mashirō Kuna Teal: Nirgge Parduoc Indigo: Magenta: Ggio Vega Orange: Golden-Yellow: Tia Harribel Black: Skullak Tuma Types Gran Rey Cero (王虚の閃光 (グラン・レイ・セロ), guran rei sero; Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash"; Viz "Hollow Kings Lightning") is a variation of the Cero technique used by the Espada. By mixing their own blood with a Cero, an Espada can fire a Cero with much greater attack power and speed, in addition to having a change of color unique to them. It is many times more powerful than a normal Cero, disturbing the fabric of space as it travels. Upon release, it spins like a razor as it compresses and decompresses due to the sheer speed and raw power. Ulquiorra Cifer states using a Gran Rey Cero is one of two things forbidden while inside Las Noches, for it is so overwhelming it could destroy the fortress. Cero Oscuras (黒虚閃 (セロ・オスキュラス), sero osukyurasu; Spanish for "Dark Zero", Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash") is a variation of the Cero '''technique used by Ulquiorra Cifer in his Resurrección and '''Resurrección: Segunda Etapa, Murciélago. The Cero Oscuras is far more powerful than an average Cero, with a vast range and massive attack power. It shattered Ichigo Kurosaki's entire Hollow mask, critically injuring him in the process, and destroyed half of the dome over Las Noches. Though the only Espada who has utilized this technique so far, Ulquiorra told Ichigo "This is the power of a released Espada, the black Cero" and referred to it as "our Cero". Bomba Cero (Spanish for "Zero Bomb"): Cero Infierno (Spanish for "Zero Hell"): Ola Cero (Spanish for "Zero Wave"): Cero Disperso (Spanish for "Zero Scattered"): Mashiro Super Cero (白スーパー虚閃 (セロ), Mashiro Sūpā Sero): Mashiro can fire a very fast lime-green Cero by kicking in the air towards her target. The Cero is wide and follows the arc made by her leg during the kicking motion. Mashiro Cero Kick: Cero Hoja de Corte (Spanish for "Zero Blade Slash"): Skullak signature move. He charged a cero at the tip of his blade, but instead of firing it, he stab his blade into the cero and it was absorb into the blade. Swing his sword, he unleashed a wide bladed cero similar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō. * Cero Oscuras Hoja de Corte (Spanish for "Dark Cero Blade Slash"): He unleashed a Cero Oscuras version of a Getsuga Tenshō. * Gran Rey Cero Hoja de Corte (Spanish for "Grand King Zero Blade Slash"): The Gran Rey Cero version of a Getsuga Tenshō. * Gran Rey Cero Oscuras Hoja de Corte (Spanish for "Grand King Dark Zero Blade Slash")" Skullak unleash a full circle Getsuga Tenshō of his ultimate technique around himself to hit all around him at once. Cero Escudo ( Spanish for "Zero Shield"): Skullak changed a cero into his shield, but is about to extend it around him into dome shield. Cero Sierra Circular (Spanish for "Zero Buzzsaw"): Still have a cero in his shield, he can swing his shield unleashing the cero into a shape of spinning buzzsaw. Cuatro Cero (Spanish for "Four Zero"): He fire four separate black cero at the tips of each of his sword's blades. Gran Rey Cero Oscuras (Spanish for "Grand King Dark Zero"): Skullak ultimate technique my combining two of the more power cero together into a massive nightmarish pitch black cero with dark blue outline. With the power to destroy a mountain and anything in a mile radius. Cero Doble ''' (重奏虚閃 (セロ・ドーブル), Sero Dōburu; Spanish for "Double Zero", Japanese for "Heavy Performance Hollow Flash"): She retains her attack absorption ability in her original form, but now performs it with greater ease. According to Nnoitra, Nelliel's specialty is to absorb an incoming Cero and fire one of her own while returning it, thus creating a potent '''Cero Doble. In her original form, the force(s) of the Cero Doble is augmented greatly, since she rebounds the attack while blending it with her own Cero, drastically increasing its power. Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamorous Cero (ビューティフル・シャルロッテ・クールホーン'S(ズ)・ファイナル・ホーリー・ワンダフル・プリティ・ースーパー・マグナム・セクシー・セクシー・グラマラス・虚閃(セロ), Byūtifuru Sharurotte Kūruhōnzu Fainaru Hōrī Wandafuru Puritī Sūpā Magunamu Sekushī Sekushī Guramarasu Sero): Putting his hands together in a heart shape, Charlotte fires an extremely wide, violet Cero. While it is very difficult to avoid, Yumichika notes it is not much more than an average Cero otherwise. Charlotte can also use this technique while in his Resurrección. Combined Gran Rey Cero-Getsuga Tenshō: By using the longer sword of Zangetsu as a substitute second horn and with his blood as a catalyst, Ichigo can fire a Gran Rey Cero; moreover, he can combine it with a Getsuga Tenshō to create a massive slashing attack powerful enough to wound a Soul King-empowered Yhwach; though the latter quickly brushed it off, he noted that it was nonetheless a potent technique and proof that he had to begin taking Ichigo seriously. Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Arrancar Category:Visored